


The Story of Them

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, J2, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, stress disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from season 1, where they first meet, this is the story of them. How they first met, when feelings developed, secrets, confession, and then relationship. (Yes I do understand they aren't really dating, this is purely fictional. And yes, I am fully aware that the boys do not have these mental illnesses, it's all part of the plot. Just go with it.)</p>
<p>(First Fanfic, Please be gentle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet your knew brother

_~~Jensen~~_

Jensen stared at the wall impatiently. He was about to meet his new co-star, and he couldn't be more of a mess. They had told him his name was Jared, but that was about it. This was the guy he was going to possibly be spending years of late nights and early mornings with. What if Jared was a snob and Jensen didn't like him, what if Jared didn't like Jensen...

"Ah... There he is, Jensen Ackles. Sorry to keep you waiting." Eric said smiling. Jensen gave a weak smile back.

"Eh, it's not a problem Eric. So, is Jared here?"

"Yes he is, and he seemed really excited to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah totally, I'll go bring him in. And Jensen remember, go easy on the kid yeah? He's a very young minded person, very playful, and silly, and energetic. I know you typically try to avoid those kind of people, but he was the best for the-" Jensen cut Eric off.

"What do you mean I try to avoid 'those kind of people'?"

"Jensen I have known you since freshman year of college, you have stress disorder, and depression, and anxiety. Your the kind of guy that sits quietly in the corner and reads. The 'only speaks when spoken to' type. Jared has ADHD and is loud and bubbly and doesn't really care who's listening. This kid could talk to wall for three hours straight if he was bored enough."

"Whatever, I can warm up to him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot of things, such as you ending up in a hospital. Again."

"I'll be fine, just bring him in please."

"Okay, whatever you say." Eric left and came back a moment later. Was Jared right outside that door the whole time? Had he heard their conversation? He hoped not, he didn't need Jared knowing that he had mental issues... Eric walked in, followed by a tall male who he could only guess was Jared. Jensen didn't know what to think.

"Jared Padelacki meet your new brother, Jensen Ackles. I'll let you to get to know each other." Eric was gone in a flash. He seemed eager to go somewhere. Or to leave them alone together. Jensen refused to make eye-contact, however he couldn't stop staring at the rest of him. This boy was just beautiful. He wore tennis shoes, worn blue jeans, and a plain gray t-shirt that hugged him in certain areas. Jared was strong, you could tell from looking at him he was, but he also looked young. Like an actual college student. He had a boyish face, but it matched the rest of him so well. His hair was long, so that it went to the top of his neck then curved. In the front his bangs that were falling into his eyes. Overall his hair just looked really soft, Jensen had to restrain from touching it. He had clear, tanned skin that featured the rest of his face so perfectly. Jensen suddenly felt self-conscious. He swore this boy was an angel. Then his eyes, they were bright and clear and _happy_. How was that even possible? Once he realized Jared was looking into his eyes too, Jensen dropped his head and stared at the floor. _Just count to ten, 1 2 3 4..._ There was that fear of eye-contact again. Jensen was gay, no one knew that except Eric, so it didn't shock Jensen to be slightly more intimidated then usual standing in front of someone so perfect. Jensen also had major trust issues that fit perfectly in with the rest of what was wrong with him, so he took comfort in the fact that he would never act upon such feelings.

"Hi, I'm Jared. That was probably redundant being that Eric just said that. And your Jensen. It's really good to meet you. Not gonna lie, I was kinda nervous about this, but it was an excited nervous, you know? I mean, I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with you, I was scared that you might not like me but this doesn't seem to bad, then again it's probably too early to tell, yeah? I mean you haven't even said anything yet, but that's probably because of me huh? Sorry, I get really hyper. I swear I'm not usually this bad, nervousness really kicks it up." Jared was talking a mile a minute. Jensen couldn't keep up. But it was slightly relieving to hear that Jared had been nervous too.

"Hi Jared. Yeah, Eric had mentioned you had ADHD, but I mean that's fine and all I'm not judging or anything I just... yeah..." Jared laughed. and he still wasn't making eye-contact. Jensen also knew that Eric may have told Jensen about Jared, but he did not tell Jared about Jensen. Eric knew how he felt about telling other people.

"You seem like a shy person. Which is cool. Shy people are always the nicest, in my opinion. Jensen, I like that name, but I think I'm gonna call you... Jen. Yeah I like that." Jen? Surprisingly, no one had ever called him that before, even though it was probably the most obvious nickname ever. It was always just Jensen. But he liked Jen, so he didn't object.

"Okay, then can I call you Jay?" Jensen asked cautiously, he didn't want to call him something he hated.

"Of course. you know, no one calls me Jay. Everyone always used Jare. But I like Jay." He responded thoughtfully.

"Okay, well I'm going home for now, I"ll see you on set tomorrow." Jensen mumbled quickly grabbing his things. He needed to get out of there.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jen."

That night Jensen went home and picked up his guitar. He played it whenever he needed to calm down. He started strumming "Sister Christian" and hummed along. Once he get to the chorus, he was full on belting out the words. Tomorrow wouldn't be so bad, Jared seemed nice, hyper and childish, but in the best way. He could deal with it. He would have to. He would not be sent to the hospital again because of his insane fear of human interaction.


	2. First day on set

_~~Jensen~~_

_" 'Cause it was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant_  
_The heat of the moment shone in your eyes"_

Jensen smacked his alarm clock hard. 4:30 am. He had to be at the studio by 5:30 if they wanted to cover everything they needed today. They had given the boys their scripts in advance to learn the lines for the Pilot. Today they wanted them to practice together. Eric said that they needed it burned into their brains, _you two are brothers._ He couldn't stress how important is was that they acted like it. Jensen got up and went through his regular morning routine, shower, dress, comb hair, brush teeth... etc. He felt better saying his schedule aloud one step at a time. Almost as if he were a little kid. He stopped in the way to work to get coffee. He ordered his usual, large hot cream and sugar, when something odd happened. His mouth moved to fast for his brain and asked the barista to make that two coffees. Jensen had no idea why but he had the thought of _maybe Jared wanted coffee. The guy probably already has some you idiot. Oh well, already ordered..._ He was feeling unusually happy, but that didn't stop his nerves from spiking out of control to a point where he needed to stop and remind himself that Jared was just human, despite his god-like appearance. _I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him._ Jensen repeated it to himself in his mind. His head believed it, but his heart wasn't so convinced. _Is he attractive? Yes. Is he nice? Sounds like. Are you going to get emotionally attached? No._ Jensen felt crazy for having to have this conversation with himself.  
He arrived at the studio by 5:47 and felt immensely guilty for being late. None the less, everyone greeted him with a smile and directed him to where Eric and Jared were waiting. It was weird being called Mr. Ackles. He walked into a circular room, carrying two cups of coffee, and was greeted by a lone Jared.

"Hey Jen." Jared chirps happily. Morning person? or just hyperactivity? Either way he was glad that Jared was in a good mood. Grumpy/upset/angry people scared him.

"Hey Jay, where's Eric?" He said a bit too cautiously. Maybe he even sounded worried.

"He went to go yell at some stage guy for messing up the schedules. Apparently now the make-up crew came a day early." _That didn't seem like too bad a thing. At least they weren't a day late, that would mess up shooting._ But this also meant he was alone with Jared until he got back. _Remember Jensen, count to 10 and breathe..._

"Oh okay then. Ummmm hey listen I didn't know if maybe you had coffee or not, and for some weird reason I ordered two thinking maybe you wanted some but I didn't realize after you might already have coffee, or maybe even didn't drink coffee which is cool I mean you don't have to like coffee, I just thought maybe if you wanted some... would you like the coffee?." Jensen rambled on _why couldn't I have just said 'coffee?'_   Jared laughed and walked over to Jensen.

"Yes I do like coffee, I actually forgot to get some on the way here. Thank you." He said smiling and took the cup. Jensen was just relieved that now he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of Jared not taking the coffee, and then randomly having an extra cup of it around. They both sat down on the relatively short couch. There wasn't much room to put enough distance between Jensen and Jared for Jensen to be truly comfortable, so he just took out his phone and tried to look busy. He couldn't think of anyone he needed to text. He checked on the hits his story. Yes, Jensen Ross Ackles has an AO3 and a Quotev. He loved to write, to make up his own little world where he was in control. He could make anything that he wanted to happen to whoever he wanted to and it felt good to express himself. However he kept them with weird names and useless profile photos. He didn't want people to follow him or read his stories just because he was Jensen Ackles. He wanted honest appreciation, and constructive criticism. Jared seemed to notice something because he then asked,

"What's that?"

"What? nothing." Jensen quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Bull crap. Whatever, you don't have to tell me..."

"Are you trying to use the guilt card on me?" Jensen asked with a smile and a small laugh

"Depends, is it working? Or shall I try out the reverse phycology?" Damn, he was just too good.

"Neither will do you any good."

"So you admit you're hiding something?" Damn again.

"Possibly. It doesn't matter, it's got nothing to do with you."

"That does nothing to stop my raging curiosity Jen."

"Not my problem babe." Jensen's eyes widen right after he said it. _SHIT SHIT SHIT I am in deep shit._ Jensen called everyone babe, and by everyone he meant his best friends. _Not that I have many, but still._ Eric decided at that very moment to walk in. Jensen thanked the lord for this miracle. Jared was still staring at him with a grin plastered on his face when Eric finally said something.

"Sorry to keep you buys waiting, some of my employees are imbeciles." They were still staring at each other when Jared responded.

"It wasn't a problem at all." Then he winked before turning to face Eric. _He fucking winked at me._ Jensen started to have an internal meltdown. There was that anxiety thing again. _Just count to ten..._ He realized he had been counting to ten an awful lot lately. Eric seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Jensen, you good over there?"

"What? Yes. Yeah I'm good. Great."

"That's good..." Eric was no doubt going to ask about his questionable behavior later. "Well, time to get this show on the road. I'm going to show you around set, then to your trailers so you can get a feel for them, then you guys can meet wherever eat lunch and run lines. It's mandatory you stay here until 6, just so we know there was enough time put in to at least the first scene before we shoot it tomorrow, if you want to stay late that's fine too. You can probably drive yourselves home today but just know there's going to start being a driver waiting outside your houses. You'll have the same driver, but he will pick up Jared first because you Jensen, are closer to the studio. Jared tomorrow be ready by 5:30 sharp, Jensen I'd say about 5:35. There will be coffee and breakfast served to you here. Tomorrow, it being your first day of shooting, will be a bit rough. I know this isn't the first time acting for either of you, but it could very well be some of the crew's first production. Your makeup and hair will be done then you will be sent back to your trailers. There, you will out on your wardrobe and meet us on set. There will be fresh schedules posted inside your trailers each night. Each one will give the next day's events in full detail so please don't be late. We clear?" That was a lot to take in. Jared, being a quick thinker/talker himself understood fine and nodded in response. Jensen however needed a second to process his instructions. Once he slightly grappled the words, he nodded slowly.

"Good, come on then." The day unfolded just like Eric said. There were so many people buzzing around, preparing for tomorrow. It was a bit overwhelming. They saw the whole set and their trailers, which happened to be right next to each other, then they got their lunch. The food buffet wasn't set up just yet so Jensen and Jared were told they could go to wherever and come back with food. Jared had insisted that they go together, and offered to drive. Jensen was a little uncomfortable with it, but he felt rude declining. They both got in Jared's pickup and drove to the nearest Wendy's. Once they both ordered, Jensen pulled out his wallet and mumbled "Don't worry, I got it."

"Dude! I was supposed to say that! And no way in hell, I'm the one who insisted on doing this together remember? I'm paying." Jared took out his wallet.

"No really Jared, I got-" He was cut off.

"No Jen," Jared whispered it almost... gently. "It's on me." He smiles and hands the money to the cashier. The cashier looked at them and smiled.

"You guys are really cute together. Seriously," She says. She looks at Jared and motioned towards Jen, "Don't let him go yeah?" She hadn't let either of them respond before walking away and making their food.

"Do we look like a couple?" Jared asked. Not annoyed. Not irritated. Not angry. Hell, not even sarcastic. he sounded like it was a genuine question.

"Um, I didn't think so, but then again that just happened." Jensen tried to sound joking, but there was something deep inside his gut. A feeling he couldn't understand just yet.

"Well this, and you calling me babe earlier, we're well on our way, aren't we?" Jared said smiling and laughing a bit. This is where Jensen apologizes profusely.

"Yeah, listen about that, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I usually call everyone babe. Or my friends at least. It was a natural response. I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't hitting on you or anything." Jared playfully pouted which confused Jensen.

"You call everyone babe? For a second there I thought I was special." He had to be kidding.

"Um, you are?'

"Was that a question?"

"Maybe."

"And also, why would it make me uncomfortable?'

"What?"

"You calling me babe, Why would that make me uncomfortable?"

"Because, when a straight dude gets hit on by a gay male there is some awkwardness to it." SHIT AGAIN! He just came out to Jared. He didn't mean to at all. No one knows except Eric, and now Jared. It was just so easy to tell him...

"Well, good thing you weren't hitting on a straight male." Jared responds. That was shocking.

"You're not straight?"

"Nope. Honorary gay. Or at least that's what my friends call it." Jared chuckles... _He's gay!_ Jensen couldn't say why that made him so damn happy.

"Well then, welcome to the club." Jensen said still in awe.

"Well now we have something to bond over." Jared flashes his dimples. Jensen hated himself. Full on loathed. But he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He liked Jared, and now he is being given false hope. _Jared probably already has a boyfriend, I mean look at him! He is gorgeous. Plus his amazing personality... I don't stand a chance._ There order was called, and despite the current funk he was in, Jensen finally understood that gut deep feeling he had when the cashier called them a cute couple. It was happiness. Jensen couldn't help but wonder why on earth it was so easy to talk to Jared. Usually, he _was_ the 'only speaks when spoken to' type, and even then he only gave one-worded answers, but when he was talking to Jared it was... easy. He worried less about weather he sounded stupid or not, and just tried to have some fun. And this school-boy crush he now has on him made Jared's encouraging responses so much more enjoyable. He was still upset that he had fallen into the trap after just meeting the guy. He was disappointed in himself to say the least. But at least he wasn't hiding in the corner. At least Jared knew he was gay, even if it was unintentional. However, such a feat didn't go without a bone being thrown his way. Jared was gay as well. And he was happy as hell for that.


	3. Lunch and Lines

_ ~Jared~ _

_ OH MY GOD. DEAR LORD AND SAVIOR SAVE ME NOW BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY GOING TO DIE OF HAPPINESS. Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting a little. But... JENSEN IS INTO DUDES. I was lucky enough to even be working with someone as majorly hot as him, but now I find out that he likes males as well? Someone up there loves me...   _ Jared was more than happy to find out the news of Jensen being gay. And now he couldn't be more glad that he was spending the rest of the day with this incredibly handsome man, eating food and running lines.  _ Don't get your hopes up, he probably already has someone... _ Jared kept reminding himself.  _ If he was already taken, why was there all that talk about him flirting with me? He denied it the first time, but not the second. And he seemed almost happy when he found out I liked boys.  _ Jared spent the rest of their wait trying to apply logic to his tricky situation.  _ Would it be too early to ask him out? Probably... What if it was as simple as coffee? We already have coffee together. Maybe to dinner? Would that seem to pushy after having lunch with him? Alright, I got this. Tomorrow night. I'll take him to a casual little diner... yeah that's good. We can break the ice over warm drinks and burgers. First he has to say yes... _

"Order number 38!" That was them. Jensen quickly grabbed the food and made his way to the door, checking a few times to make sure Jared was following. Once outside Jared noticed that it had gotten considerably colder. They hustled into the pick-up and blasted the heat.

"Well, now we have to get back to the studio and run those lines for a bit." Jared said smiling brightly.

"Yep." Jensen said in return. Jared wasn’t going to lie that the lack of enthusiasm on jensen’s face discouraged him a bit. And in that car at that very moment driving, he realized Jensen has distanced himself from Jared as much as he could.  _ Did he even want to come with me?  _ Jared thought remembering Jensen’s protests. He needed to ask someone. Talk to someone close to jensen. Maybe he’s mentioned something. The worst possibilities rushed to Jared’s head.  _ What if he thinks i’m annoying? Or talk too much? Or stuck up?  _ Jared got very nervous. He looked over to the right to see jensen sitting quietly staring out the window. If wouldn’t have been awkward if he wasn’t so suddenly insecure. He felt like he had to say something, do a little investigating of his own.

“So. Where you from?” That was the best he could do. It was an OK question. Not too personal, but not childish. Jared often gets told he’s too childish, and in very harsh manners to grow up. He’s had his hardships with people no doubt, but  _ peter pan in neverland right?  _ Jensen looked up startled. Like he forgot Jared was in the car with him. 

“Austin, Texas.”  _ Whoa. _

“No way! Me too! My whole family's out there.”

“Wow really? Maybe we’ve seen each other before.” Jensen says this genuinely and with a smile. The thought made jared smile too. 

“Maybe.” Jared smiles. Right about then they pulled into the studio parking lot. Both boys hop out, Jensen with a bag of wendys and Jared with the car keys in hand. “My trailer?” Jared raises his eyebrows. 

“What?” Jensen looks at him

“Um, we go to my trailer to eat and run lines? Unless you’d prefer yours-” Jared was cut off,

“Oh! No, that’s okay, your trailer it is.”  


End file.
